The man of shadows
by Shadow Dreamer 10
Summary: A kid of fifteen infused with shadow in a corrupted reflection of Earth gets hit by portal gun explosion scattering his soul across the multiverse. i suck at summaries anyways have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

(pov-drake umbra)

_"come out come out wherever you are._" I was incredibly scared at the prospect of being found again. "Aww man my mom's gonna kill me" you might think I was exaggerating but look into the shadow realm and then tell me I'm exaggerating. I'd introduce myself but I'm Abit busy.

Ah just kidding name's drake umbra or drake if you prefer. I've been stuck here for about a year so any insanity I have is reasonable.

*scratching wood noises* I jump out the window leaving a mini sun bomb hit the ground in a roll and ran. My mother and all other shadowmen and women were blown up when I noticed the merchant and ran to him as his stall was a beacon of safety from shadowmen. I skid to a stop and breathe heavily to catch my breath.

The merchant greeted "hello friend what can I get you" I smiled and jokingly respond "a way outta this hell would be nice." He just smiled and pulled a near super charged portal gun. I almost broke down crying in happiness and asked "when is it done charging?" He responded with "in a few seconds friend" then he looked at my shirt and asked "did that scratch break any skin?" I was about to say no but instead a reaper came and stabbed me.

After a second which felt like eternity I whined "this is so not fair. I hoped there would be stars." the merchant just laughed and said "I'm sorry at least you won't experience this hell" the Portal gun started sparking with energy and exploded colliding with my soul scattering it.

"Pain that's good means I'm alive." I said this with a raspy voice. "Where am I certainly not the shadow realm." I stand up looking around as I do so. "Somewhere advanced enough to have cars and cell phones sadly they're are few touch phones so I'm not 2019. its at least 27 April 2009 as I saw Samsung's first touchscreen phone." I was cut off from my musings when someone asked me "are you okay man?" I was about to respond when I looked at him and saw Zeke Jedidiah Dunbar and my whole world came crashing down in a second as an explosion rocked the city and I was caught up in the blast thrown into a shadow just barely missing the shadow realms and got spit out in the crater of the explosion I shook Cole awake he woke up I passed out instinctively falling in his shadow and staying. As soon as Cole woke up I did and rose out of a nearby shadow on the floor got into a hospital bed and my powers forced me into a coma.

. . . . . . . .

Author notes: so first off I know I'm going Abit fast so sorry about that. I would like suggestions and as of right now there won't be any romance between drake and others. thank you for reading this and please leave lady luck smile upon you


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness that's all I see. "Hello anybody there." I heard a whisper in response and saw a figure. It had shadows blazing from it. Malicious red eyes with a demonic hunger. This was me if I succumbed to the demon inside. Then I saw another figure, but unlike the demon he had a benevolent aura, calming and inspiring. Aura of a human. then I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear my mom before she was corrupted "choose wisely my son don't succumb to the darkness like I did be the darkness in the light. Be the Hero I know you can be." My universe came crashing down when I realized that my mom was I was angry who would dare use my mom against me."_Why not make the mortals suffer as the ants they are._" I responded "go away demon you would dare use my mom against me.** YOU WILL PAY!**" realizing his mistake he said, "you wouldn't kill me you're the hero you don't kill." Then I realized that this is a test. To either succumb to your Darkness or rise above be stronger for the light. With an angry yell. I knocked him out cold. **SHADOW DRAKE SHALL NEVER KILL AND IF I DO I WILL STRIKE MYSELF DOWN SO IT IS AND SO IT SHALL BE."**

"You have chosen wisely my son." she almost disappeared when I said "Wait." she stopped. "who are you." she smiled and said, "whatever you need me to be young Shadow Drake." I chuckled at the name and said "Rest in peace mother." with that she smiled peacefully with a fading goodbye.

I was flying through a shadow as a yell of "Lily he's here get harry to a sa-." he was interrupted by a yell of "AVADA KADAVRA!" I pushed harder as I felt the death of someone only to be stopped by a ward. I hit the ward many times right as the man reached lily it was too late."AVADA KADAVRA!" With one feral yell, I charged at the ward and broke through and shielded young Harry from the blast

"Move aside shadow." I turned around with a serious face and spoke "**Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are guilty of the murder of not one but two friends of mine prepare to face judgment**" Voldemort yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!" and it hit me and I laughed a maniacal laugh that would make joker proud "**thanks for the power.**"

I tortured him psychologically keeping a small part aware of the damage. damaged his nervous system and left him to watch Teletubbies for all eternity. "a hunam(cat speak) is calling." I answer with a "weirdness extraordinaire speaking." as I give young harry some formula adding some liquid magic into the water in the formula "*sigh* shadow where the hell are you." said the familiar voice of Cole "I'm in a house forcing someone to watch Teletubbies. which is quite possibly the creepiest show to exist." I could feel the horror-stricken face "Why?" I said impishly even though I could feel the imminent breakdown. Harry cried as he saw his mother's dead eyes and a scar burned into his forehead. Zeke joined the call and said, "I didn't know you had a kid." I responded with "he's not my kid!" snapping and hanging up. I hugged Harry and as we traveled through shadow to fall asleep together on Zeke's roof couch.

Author notes: Drake will definitely break some people mentally and physically. Well that was sad but we might see her again. thank you for reading this and please leave reviews. may lady luck smile upon you all


End file.
